


obliviously and eternally yours

by nmh_04



Category: Original Work
Genre: But make it lesbians, F/F, Girls With Swords, Girls with Daggers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just Get Together Already Said the Entire Kingdom, Lesbians, Medieval-like Setting, Original work - Freeform, Princess/Knight, Sir Cronan Isn't Who He Says He Is, Too Oblivious to Realize Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmh_04/pseuds/nmh_04
Summary: “Do you think you have a soulmate?” Thea asked. She was staring up at the night sky, looking for the bright star that reminds her of her stargazing nights with her mother. She looked radiant in the moonlight, enough to rival all the stars in the sky.“Even if I did, I think it’d be hard for them to truly love me,” I joked. “They’d just be my personal nurse patching up all my wounds. Everyone would get bored of that.”She turned to look at me, expression unreadable.“Ver, I’d tend to your wounds every day for the rest of my life if I can.”There’s nothing more that I want than for you to be with me for the rest of my life, was what I wanted to admit to her.“That just shows how caring of a friend you are, and how great of a queen you’ll make in the future,” was what I decided on. Thea only said this because she’s my friend, I’m certain.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which practically the entire kingdom knows that Princess Amalthea and her best friend and guard Dame Vera are totally, completely in love with each other, but what can you do when they’re both utterly oblivious?
Relationships: Princess Amalthea/Dame Vera





	obliviously and eternally yours

The Kingdom of Integritas lives by its motto: “mens regnum bona possidet,” or “an honest heart is a kingdom in itself.” Queen Halia and King Evander were kind rulers and loved by many. They welcomed in outsiders with open arms and provided them with anything they needed. Queen Halia had grown up in this kingdom, being the only child of her parents who were previous rulers. Here, as well as other neighboring lands, the custom is to let princesses choose who they want as a spouse if they are to inherit the throne. If someone decides to present themselves as a potential suitor, the princess can call for a duel between him and the kingdom’s best swordsman. The would-be suitor is sent home empty-handed if he loses the fight. Luckily, this was not the case for Integritas’s current throne holders. Halia had met Evander while traveling in a nearby kingdom. They knew at first glance that they were destined to be together and the rest is history. It was a story everyone in the castle grew to adore.

While the royals welcomed their first child, Princess Amalthea, I was already fighting for survival. Barely a week old, with a wound above the right ear, I was left for dead in the forest. Knight Commander Bardrick, Integritas’s finest knight, had been out patrolling when he heard my cries. He hastily brought me into the castle and I was tended to by the handmaidens and even by the Queen herself. A week’s worth of searching led Bardrick and his men to a cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. The wooden door had been ripped off the hinges and destroyed. My parents laid in a pool of blood with slashes and bite marks all over. To this day we still don’t know what killed them, but Bardrick gave them a proper burial and brought back some trinkets for me. He offered to raise me as his own, to which Halia and Evander agreed. There was no documentation of what my name was before my parents’ untimely death, so Bardrick gave me the name of Vera.

Throughout the years, Bardrick taught me about knighthood and its customs. By the time I was 12, I was training with the senior knights under his command. As a birthday gift that year, I was given the few pieces of jewelry my parents had owned. I cherished these pieces dearly, but wearing them was a hazard when training. When Bardrick and I made a trip down to the blacksmith to make my sword, I made the decision to immortalize my parents and melt their jewelry down to mix into my weapon. It brings me a sense of pride knowing my parents are always with me, even if I hadn’t had much time with them before their passing. On the handle, the blacksmith had engraved a phrase for me: “ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem,” or “with the sword, she seeks peace under liberty.” A phrase that I’ve taken to heart, I continued through my training and learned to be a compassionate knight.

When I was not learning everything I could about knighthood, I was around Princess Amalthea. Being just about the same age, we learned how to interact with each other and others. Bardrick always said it was good training on how to respect the monarch, but I was just eager to have a friend. I was the one to give her the nickname of Thea, which everyone else adopted. We grew close as friends, spending every minute of free time from training and education to be around each other and giggle about things. From riding horses to braiding each others’ hair, we did just about everything together. It was hard to separate us.

At the age of 16, tragedy struck. Queen Halia had disappeared one night from the castle. A frantic search party was sent out. I had stayed back at the castle to comfort Thea. We had been hopeful for Halia’s safe return, but luck was not on our side that night. Bardrick had returned that night, his men carrying a body covered with a bloody sheet. The Queen had suffered the same fate as my parents did, with similar slashes and bite marks. The kingdom of Integritas had mourned for weeks over the loss of our beloved Queen. Always the one to be generous, whether it was with hugs or supplies for newcomers, she left a gaping hole in all of our hearts. Thea and Evander took it the hardest, choosing to remain in their bedchambers for days on end while handmaidens delivered food to their doors. I managed to see Thea a few times during that period, where I simply held her as she cried. For fear that Thea could be next, I was knighted and assigned as her personal guard. This put me in a position right under Bardrick’s, but I knew this was not a promotion to celebrate. I was now responsible for Thea’s safety. 

Now, at the age of 19, Thea can now be considered for suitors. I always scowl at the thought of someone else being at her side that isn’t me, but I am unable to do much about it. Thankfully, no one has bothered to present themselves yet. For quite a few years now, I have had the realization that I wouldn’t want to spend my time with anyone else except Thea. I know what I’m feeling isn’t just friendship. Who can blame me? She’s just as generous and kind as her mother, with an easy smile that’s offered to anyone who’s passing by. A smile that appears in my dreams more often than I care to admit, that lights up her face and adds to her beauty. But I value our friendship, so I keep my feelings shoved deep down for fear of rejection. I’d say I’m doing a great job of it, since Thea has never questioned it so far. I just hope that by the time she picks a suitor that I will be guarded enough to not let it break my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! This is just a little preface before the actual story starts to give a little background. I had this idea in my head for a while about medieval-like lesbians and wanted to see how I could write it out instead of daydreaming about it. We'll see how this turns out!
> 
> Translations:  
> The Kingdom of Integritas (Latin, “integrity”)  
> Princess Amalthea or Thea (Greek, “tender goddess”)  
> Dame Vera (Russian, “faith”)  
> Queen Halia (Hawaiian, “remembrance of a loved one”)  
> King Evander (Scottish, “bow warrier; strong man”)  
> Sir Bardrick (Teutonic, “axe-ruler”)  
> “Mens regnum bona possidet” (Latin, “an honest heart is a kingdom in itself”)  
> “Ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem” (Latin, “with the sword, she seeks peace under liberty”)  
> Latin phrases from a tumblr post by stcrlghts, names from nameberry.com (yes I used a baby name website for all my character names)


End file.
